


A Change of Underwear

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean he wants him to ride Sam’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> College AU with implied Sam/Jess/Gabe, and Sam/Cas.

“You know you’d like to feel it Dean…I know you do. I’ve seen the way you look at him…” he can feel the fingers trailing along his back. Eyes scanning the cafeteria at their school, hoping no one can see him sitting there, squirming like a damn teenager with a boner.

That was just it. He was hard as a rock in his pants. With his boyfriend leaning in against his shoulder, whispering filthy things in his ear. He almost, almost wishes that he had not taught the other man to talk like that. Especially when his own little brother became the subject of the talk.

Across from them Sam was just eating his salad quietly, his girlfriend quietly talking with him about their planned date. Gabriel was on the other side of Sam, reading one of his texts. Though Dean knew the man was watching him and Cas, just the way his lips were twitching into a smirk. All three of those fuckers knew what Cas was doing, and just what he was talking about.

If he could he would kick all of them.

“Just with his size I bet he’s pretty big…you know he is…I have to be honest, I do too. Gabriel’s showed me, Dean. Just thinking about that inside you…Makes your mouth water doesn’t it. He could fill you up better than I ever could. Stretch you so wide you’ll be screaming from it.”

A full body shudder goes through him as Dean closes his eyes, head thrown back. He takes his lip between his teeth as he feels Castiel’s lips brush along his ear. “I might even be included to try him to…though I much more like the idea of you squirming in his lap. Riding him as you moan like the little cock slut you are. Naturally I’d watch. Maybe stroke myself. I wonder how rough with you he would be. How aching you would be after as he slams you down onto the bed, bruising that delicate skin of yours…your hips would be so purple after.”

Swallowing hard his hands move to cover his crotch, trying his best to be subtle. Though it’s hard with the images going through his mind. He had jerked off enough nights to the thought of Sam’s dick pushing inside him. His own damned morality being the only thing keeping him from climbing into Sam’s lap and doing just that.

“You really should kiddo. He can do this thing where he holds you midair and knows all the right spots. To hit.” There was a noise of pain from Gabriel as Sam elbowed him in the side.

Too late though, that was the icing on the cake. Eyes wide he stared at Gabriel before burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck a tiny whimper leaving him. His body was shaking as one of Cas’ hands smoothed down his back as another teasingly covered the hands Dean had over his crotch.

He could tell just by Cas’ lips against his neck that the other man was grinning evilly. “Oh he does now, does he?” All Dean could do was weakly breath against Cas’ neck. “I bet his hips as strong as his, he could really give Dean the ride of his life.”

With that accompanied by his husky voice, Dean saw stars. The hand massaging his groin did nothing to help as he came in his pants like a horny teenager jacking off to his teacher. Sam muttering to Gabriel about teasing Dean did not help either.

“C-Cas…fuck…” it was a weak croak as he nuzzled at the other man’s neck, clinging onto him.

He was going to need a change of underwear.


End file.
